


Baby, I Can Feel Your Halo

by CloudyWingless



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Daddy Jack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sort of song fic, cursing, i'm a sap, mentions of drug abuse, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years since he fell hard for that beautiful sandy blonde boy…<br/>Three years since he graduated…<br/>Three years since they kissed…<br/>Two years since he let the boy slip away from him…<br/>One year since his life fell apart…<br/>A few seconds from giving up...<br/>____________<br/>Jack Zimmermann let go of everything when he had to choose between the love of his life and his career, how did he know he's lose both anyway? Now he is alone with his screaming baby and he plays a song to sooth him, Halo. So, he calls the last person that wants so see him, for help and maybe to redeem himself. Can Jack really win back Bittle or is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Can Feel Your Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: I'm a sap... It's midnight... I suck at summaries... this is a first draft
> 
> Eat more protein btw.
> 
> Kay just ignore me. 
> 
> Oh yeah, this doesn't belong to me, I mean I wrote the story BUT the characters and stuff don't belong to me, they belong to a webcomic called Check, Please! look up on tumblr, omgcheckplease and you'll find the BEST web comic EVER MADE! AH I LOVE IT! But yeah, that doesn't belong to me so yup. And the song doesn't belong to me, it's Halo by Beyonce, if you couldn't guess.

Jack Zimmermann became a famous hockey player, of course this meant gaining some and losing everything. His life turned around when he had to keep in a tight little closet fit for one, yet the love of his life tried to fit in with him. Eventually, Jack would wake up to see him sobbing about how he can’t be a secret anymore, how he wanted Jack to tell people how much they were in love. Eventually, Jack had to choose, his lover or his career.

Before Jack could choose, he lost both. He fell back into drugs and nearly died from an overdose. He woke up in a hospital with the boy holding his hand and hiccuping for breaths with the heart monitor beeping as a signal he was alive. He stroked his lover’s cheek and the boy squeaked and hugged him. Yet, the boy cried he couldn’t do this anymore and like that, he left Jack alone in that frozen hospital room with his jet black heart.

Jack moved past the event, he had two years to recover. He slept around with a bunch of people, women and men alike. He screwed up when he got one pregnant and created the biggest scandal next to Tiger Woods all those years ago. He knew his little ex lover saw the papers, how could he not?

Often, Jack would lay awake in bed wondering if the boy was married to another or if he became a professional baker like he always dreamed. He was blessed with a break when his little son screamed for him since the mother committed suicide shortly after his birth.

His son, a little one year old boy with icicles for eyes and a hot summer sun for a heart. The child clung to Jack but would often scream for a mother, the person that held him for 9 months and was supposed to hold him with Jack.

This night, unlike others, the boy wailed his lungs out in Jack’s loft. He wanted to call Lardo, whom was pregnant with Shitty and her first child, but it was 2 am and he couldn’t bother them again. Ransom and Holster didn’t talk to Jack since they ended up on the other side of the break up between him and his love, that went for the rest of his old friends except for Lardo and Shitty. The two remained neutral through the entire ordeal.

“Shhhh hey,” Jack lifted the child out of his cradle and bounced him back and forth. The child gurgled over his shoulder and tears stained Jack’s night shirt. “What’s wrong Benny?”

Benny just cried more and more. Jack changed his diaper, warmed a bottle, burped the child, even read to him for a bit, yet Jack knew what he wanted.

So Jack turned on the radio and gasped at the song that began to play:

 

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But, I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

 

Jack’s heart swelled as he whispered along to the song to calm his baby boy. Benny loved it when Jack sang to him, he didn’t even care what song, yet he prefered Halo over any other song. The kid had a soft spot for Beyonce, who could blame him?

The single father wondered if this might be a sign as he sang in his son’s ear softly and rocked him back and forth.

 

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

 

Once Benny calmed down, Jack retreated back to his room with the radio and laid in his bed. Benny curled up against Jack’s chest with little sniffles on the verge of another melt down, just like his father. Jack propped himself on pillows and bent his knees to rest his son as he stared into the gorgeous eyes. He wiped away the stray tears and snot from his child’s face and looked over at his cell phone next to his alarm clock.

 

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

 

“Should I call him?” Jack asked Benny, whom had stray tears dribble down his pudgy cheeks, “Is this a sign that I should call Bittle again? I can’t seem to calm you down and no one else will listen to me, your mother left me all alone with you, she never got the chance to see you. Maybe- maybe I should call him.”

Benny stared at his father as if to say, ‘But Daddy, it’s 2 in the morning, why would that boy even talk to you? You broke his heart.’

“I know I did,” Jack pulled his son close again as the child grumbled another sob, “But I can’t keep going on like this, I need to fix things. Sure, I’m rich off my father’s and my fame money and I’m now coaching high school hockey, but I need to call him and tell him that I need him. I still love Eric Bittle.”

 

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

 

Jack maneuvered himself around Benny to grab his cellphone. He wondered if Bittle still had the same number, but a white hot light flashed in his eyes as he pressed on Bittle’s contact to call him.

A million thoughts rushed through Jack’s mind: Does Bittle even care? Will he talk to Jack? Will he even forgive Jack?  Is he still single?

When Jack was about to hang up, the ringing stopped and a bell rang, “ **Hello?** ”

 

_And it's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out!_

 

Jack turned down the radio slightly and felt his chest tighten at the voice he has missed for so long.

 **“H-hello? Is anyone there?”** he asked again.

“B-Bittle?” Jack squeaked.

 **“Yeah, who is this?”** He doesn’t remember or he doesn’t want to remember…

Benny began to scream again and he knew Bittle could hear it on the other end. Jack had to act fast to Bittle didn’t call the cops or hang up thinking it was a prank.

“It’s me, Jack Zimmermann.” the line went silent, “Hello?”

 **“Fuck you,”** the boy hissed.

“I know you’re mad at me-”

 **“Mad? You think I’m mad, Jack? Try fucking furious! Disappointed! Upset! You try to be told that you aren’t loved enough by the man you gave everything up for. Goodness, I’m such an idiot, don’t call this line ever again, I mean it shitbag!”** Jack cringed at the harshness by the one who once whispered sweet words in his ear **, “What is that damn screaming?”**

“I’m sorry, but look Bitty-”

**“You lost the right to call me that!”**

“Eric,” Jack heard a content sigh, “I need your help, please. I need someone.”

 **“W-why?”** no matter how mad Bittle was at Jack, he could never ignore a person’s distress.

“Please, I’ll explain when you come here, please Bit- Eric, I need help.”

 **“Jack, are you alright? Are you on that medication again? You know what, stay right there and don’t move or take anything, tell me the address, I’m on my way.”** Bittle moved to Providence after he began to live with Jack. Since Bittle’s life was there, he’d rather not move away so he remained there to carry the baggage of the past.

“22 South Road, Providence,” Jack said.

Bittle chuckled on the other end **, “Same address. Alright. I’ll be there.”** and he hung up.

 

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

 

Jack tried to bounce his child as he paced in his room to stop the tears. He replayed the song over and over again for a good ten minutes until the door opened and slammed shut making Benny cower in fear. Jack pressed his lips against his child's smooth forehead to tell him that everything will be alright.

Anxiety pooled in Jack’s stomach as he heard footsteps in his loft. Only Bittle knew where the spare key was kept, in a fake rock hidden in the fake plant, the rock had an extra black dot on the bottom to tell.

“Jack?” a frantic voice filled his loft, “Jack please answer me!”

“In here!” Jack yelled.

Then, Bittle dashed into the room with tears sparkling like stars in his brown eyes. He froze in place when he saw the baby in Jack’s arms. Bittle was furious again, but stunned in awe at the baby.

“I-is he yours?” Bittle looked at his feet, “Where is your wife?”

“I don’t have one.” Jack rubbed his son’s back. He traced each fleece monkey that was stitched onto his little onesie.

“Where is his mother-”

“She killed herself, she couldn’t handle the fact that she gave birth to my son, the reject, Jack Zimmerman,” Jack felt his son tremble again, “I told the press that I was gay, it was after he was conceived. It ruined my reputation and I was kicked out of the big leagues. My parents help me out now, but it’s 2 in the morning and Benny won’t stop crying and I don’t know what to do. Please help me.”

Bittle’s heart filled with a stab of empathy for Jack. He hadn’t had much luck after he left Jack. Bittle became a baker, his dream, but he had done some awfully dirty things in order to get his way into baking school. Yet now he runs his own little ‘Bittle’s Bakery’ which was a hit. Sadly, no one ever stayed, they took advantage of him and left.

In all honesty, Bittle missed Jack more than he could comprehend, and seeing Jack holding a child begging for help made Bitty want to pull both of them into his arms as if they were his family. Then he heard a song buzz in the background:

 

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

 

“Really?” Bittle smirked, “Halo?”

“Benny likes it, he’s a huge Beyonce fan,” Jack said.

“Well, I think Benny and I will be great friends, right Benny?” Bittle took Benny from Jack’s arms. The child squirmed at first until he pressed his head against Bittle’s chest and snuggled himself close in the fabric of Bittle’s old Samwell sweatshirt. The boy instantly fell asleep in Bittle’s hold.

“He has never done that before,” Jack gasped in awe.

“I have a way with children,” the blonde emitted a motherly aura as he rocked the kid in his arms to the beat of the song, “Come here and see this.”

Jack walked up behind Bittle to see his son completely passed out on Bittle’s chest, it looked like Shitty after his twentieth beer. Jack shook that analogy out of his head.

“Look, I’m happy you called me,” Bittle sighed, “It’s good to know you still trust me.”

“I’m so sorry Eric, I’m such an idiot for ever letting you go. My life went down the drain after you left. I couldn’t take my anxiety medication anymore so I’ve been in therapy and I’m a high school hockey coach and a single dad, it’s so much to handle and I can only imagine what my life would’ve been like if I held onto you,” Jack sat on his bed and hung his head between his knees.

“If I never left, then Benny would’ve never been born,” Bittle said as he placed the child on Jack’s bed and sat next to him. Benny’s head rested on Bittle’s squishy thigh as the baby stuck a thumb in his mouth. “You should really give him a stuffed animal or a blanket to sleep with. Benny is obviously scared to sleep alone, if he had a little companion to stay with him, he’ll feel less lonely.”

“How do you know so much about babies?” Jack asked.

“I’ve always wanted a baby. In a sense, I’ve wanted to know how it felt to be pregnant and carry a child I guess, but since I’m a boy that will never happened. So, the closest thing I could do is babysit sometimes. I learned a few tips and tricks on how to care for children. I was never given the option to have kids of my own,” Bittle said, “Plus, it would make no sense since I am barely making ends meet as it is… b-but why am I boring you with my life details?”

Jack chuckled and tucked stray strands of blonde hair out of Bittle’s face. “I like hearing about you.”

 

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh oh…_

 

Every feeling Bittle stored up came flooding back to him. Every dam he built had collapsed in that moment as he cried.

“I missed you, Jack,” he squeaked, “No one wants me. I tried to date, I’ve done everything but no one can stand to be with me more that a few months. To them, I’m just a body.”

“But you’re so much more than that!” Jack swelled with rage, “How dare they do that to you! Eric, you are the sweetest, bravest, strongest, and most magical person I’ve ever met.”

“Thanks Jack,” he smirked, “A-and it’s weird to hear you call me Eric.”

“But you told me-”

“I was mad that you dropped me and didn’t contact me for two years, especially at 2 in the morning, but I’m sorry Jack, I’m sorry for everything,” the blonde brushed his fingers over Benny’s back.

The silence between them began to kill Jack. All he could hear was Beyonce singing the song that brought them together.

 

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh oh…_

 

“I love you,” Jack breathed, “I’ve never stopped loving you.”

“Jack…” Bittle began to say until Jack cut him off with a gentle kiss. His lips against Jack’s again, it felt so right!

The blonde wanted to stay with Jack and Benny forever. He wanted to become part of their family and help Jack raise Benny.

“Bittle, I’m so sorry,” Jack whispered.

“If you say sorry one more time, I’m going to slap you,” Bitty joked, “I love you too. I’ve never stopped loving you Mr. Zimmermann. Now, kiss me again.”

Before the two could feel those exciting sparks thrust through their veins again, Benny squeaked awake and wreaked of something foul. He screamed and cried for his father to take care of him again.

“I’ll go change him,” Jack sighed as he left the room with Benny snug in his arms.

Bittle sighed contently and decided he would spend the night at Jack’s. He knew that everyone would be mad that they are back together since the break up put Bitty in a dangerous place where he wouldn’t even bake a single pie for a good few months. It took Ransom, Chowder, and Holster to pry Bitty from his bed and finally shower. Yet, being with Jack again, kissing him, seeing Jack’s son, everything felt so complete for Bitty and he wouldn’t let this opportunity pass him up again.

**_Two Years Later_ **

Bitty was right, the old team was NOT happy that the couple got back together. Yet, upon seeing how happy the two had become, plus Benny was happy, everyone let it go. Jack proposed to Bittle not long ago and now Bittle lived with him and Benny. While Jack worked, Benny spent his days at the bakery with Bitty which turned out to be good for business. More people showed up because they took pity on Bittle with a child.

Bittle’s Mama spoiled Benny with toys and clothes so much that the couple began to worry that Benny will get used to the treatment. Yet Benny shared quite nicely with Lardo and Shitty’s two and a half year old daughter, Felicity. Bittle often joked that their children will one day get married and that would make them all family, but it was only simple banter.

Benny lay asleep in his almost big boy bed that was a pink race car. Jack and Bittle, on the other hand, were nude in their own adult bed basking in the glory of each other’s company. Bitty snuggled himself close to Jack’s side and traced each indented muscle and scar on Jack’s body. Jack rubbed Bittle’s back and massaged each knot that lay deep under the soft skin.

Jack wondered how lucky he was to have Bitty in his arms and as a fiance. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes only to be kissed by the boy in his arms.

“What are you thinking about?” Bitty asked.

“You,” Jack replied. Bittle nudged Jack’s chest gently.

“I’m serious,” the blonde chucked.

“So am I,” Jack kissed Bittle until they heard a knock on their door.

The couple scrambled to clothe themselves. Bittle wore his sweatpants and old Samwell sweatshirt while Jack threw on lounge pants and a tank top. They opened the door and in trotted their three year old son.

The boy had not uttered a single word yet, still gibberish, which the couple had taken him to speech therapy in order to figure out what was wrong. Benny was just a very slow developer and he has been forming words, just not saying them.

“Yes Benny?” Bittle asked, “Are you okay darlin’?”

Benny shook his head and pointed to the old stereo.

“You want us to play Halo until you fall asleep?” Bittle understood everything Benny wanted.

Bittle turned on the stereo that played only Halo. Benny snuggled himself between his Dads as Bittle and Jack began to sing together.

 

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

 

“H-Ha-Hal-Halo,” Benny squeaked, “Halo!”

“Jack!” Bittle gasped as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, “He said his first word!”

“How ironic it’s Halo?” Jack chuckled, “Okay Champ, time for bed. Are you okay to go back to your room or do you want to sleep here with me and Papa?”

“Imma gettin’ Tiger,” his son spewed out more words that he kept bottled up inside. He leaped off the bed to get his stuffed Tiger that Jack bought him right after Bittle suggested it two years ago.

“He sorta has my accent,” Bittle smirked.

“Nah, you’re just full of it,” Jack joked as he poked his fiance’s arm.

“Excuse me,” the blonde faked a gasp, “Do you ever want a pie again?”

“Of course love,” Jack leaned over and kissed Bittle, “I’m so happy he is talking. What sparked it?”

“I think he was under so much stress from his mother being stressed while she was pregnant and you recovering while raising him for a year, it’s a lot to take in as a child,” Bittle said.

“Halo!” Benny jumped on Bittle’s chest to crawl over him and in between the couple with his stuffed tiger. Bittle slipped out of his sweatshirt which he wore a T-shirt under it.

Jack wrapped his arms around his family to squish Benny between him and Bittle as Halo played in the background to lull them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> OH BEFORE I GO! I am thinking of a second chapter of this story where it goes back to when Bitty and Jack tell everyone they are together, but remember that Holster, Ransom, Chowder, Nursey, and Dex don't know that Jack has a son. So like it'll be their reaction and the think that Jack somehow got Bitty pregnant, which is impossible as said by Bitty himself (so no mpreg, sorry ya'll).


End file.
